Sawhorses are well known in the art and a basic model of the same includes a pair of legs at each end of a beam or support member. The beam or support member provides the working surface. One of the more common uses of sawhorses is to support building materials during construction. Thus, the building material can be placed on the beams or support members of a pair of sawhorses which are spaced apart with the two support members or beams being parallel. The work material is placed on top of the beams or support members thus allowing the user ready access to the building material for cutting, planing, painting, etc.
As aforementioned, the basic sawhorse has been known in the art for many years and generally comprises a wood structure. A disadvantage of such a traditional sawhorse is that it is bulky and therefore requires significant space for storage and transport. Furthermore, they are somewhat awkward to handle.
The prior art has taught the use of various types of collapsible or foldable sawhorses. However, they frequently require significant time to set up and are relatively expensive.